Lets Go Save Hyrule!
by FillerBunnyPlasma182
Summary: This consept was done before, but Mel and her friends end up in the Zelda world and end up helping link, which is their only way to get out. Blah blah blah. YAY! ^__^ Third chapter uploaded! They go to Dodongo's cavern!! ^__^
1. CHEESE! And yea, we get sucked too

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah -_- I don't own Zelda. I also don't own my friends or their personalities. But wouldn't that be cool??? Owning Zelda and my friends…Nah, probably wont…

A/N: DUN! DUN! DUN! Anyways, this is story I'm working on (No duh -_-;) Well, I written some stories, just never posted them here. But hopefully this story will turn out good. It's a good plot. Yes it is.

Chapter 1: We alllll like Bandit!! ^__^ …and oh yeah, we get sucked and stuff…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((________________________________)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

*All of us, which consist of Mel, Adam, Sara, Raven, and James, we are all playing none other then Zelda. Mel, the person with the controller, is having a pretty hard time defeating Ganondork. Which is where this starts, watching Mel get creamed by a video game character.*

Mel: GAR!!! Why can't this guy stand still??? He's like the thing that couldn't stand still!!!

Adam: Well, maybe you'll go faster with the air boots on…

Mel: OMG! That's a great idea!!! So that's how you beat him! With levitation!

Sara: No…you need to play some kind of a hot potato game…but only it's with these balls of power type things.

Mel: What? Play hot potato??? What you talking about person????

Raven: If you can't play, then give it to me.

Mel: NO!

Raven: GIVE IT!!

Mel: IN YOUR FOGGY DREAMS!!!

James: Your dreams are foggy? That explains the smoke…

Adam: Maybe her dreams are on fire. 

Sara: Wow, It all makes sense now.

Mel: What? That Raven is a pyromaniac?? Who DIDN'T know that???

Raven: SHUT UP!!!! *kicks James*

James: WHAT???? What was that for???

Raven: For giving ppl ideas!

James: But Mel started it! Go kick her!

Mel: No, go kick the bed. If your lucky maybe I'll feel it when I go to sleep.

Adam: How can you feel it when you go to sleep? 

Mel: I'm talented, remember????

Adam: Yeah, one of your rare talents, I forgot.

Raven: Oh, forget it! 

Adam: So your not gonna kick Mel? Well, that's a relief.

Raven: No, I'll haunt her dreams instead…

Mel: But, how do you know what dream is mine?

Raven: WHAT??? STOP CONFUSING ME!!!

Mel: Am I confusing you? Or are you confusing yourself??? *wavy hand motion*

James: That's cool, but can you do this *Another weird wavy motion*

Mel: O_O noooooo!

Adam: Mel, are you paying…nevermind -_- WHO WANTS SOME CHEESE?????

Mel: OHH!!! FROM THE CHEESYMAN?!?! I WANT CHEESE!!!!!...wait a minute…*looks at game* HOLY TENNIS SHOES!!! The game is over!!!! 

Adam: You should have been paying attention. *tsk**tsk*

Mel: I know *looks shamed* But the game should have just stayed like it was!! STUPID GAME!!! *Throws controller, which accidentally hits the N64*

*Nobody has time to say anything, because right then a sudden worm hole vortex thingy appears and sucks them all up into something. Maybe another dimension? Maybe a land made up of Doritos 3D's? Maybe the twilight zone? Or maybe they all got dressed as cats and got thrown in a kettle??????? Well, where they landed, nobody knows…*

Everyone: *falls, and lands in front of a gate surrounded by walls*

Adam: wow that was a long fall…

Mel: It sure was! Thank God we landed in this pillow truck!

*The place zooms out to show…that they INDEED landed in a pillow truck…stuffed with pillows…what? You thought I'll let them die? What kind of a horrible person will I be if I let that happen? The story will be over too fast! Maybe later…*

James: Where are we?

Mel: WHA???? ARE YOU STUPID?!?! Does getting sucked into the game ring any bell? Were in H-Y-R-U-L-E!!!!

Everyone:…COOL!!!!!

Sara: But then, how do we get out?

Raven: Yeah, we don't wanna miss Buffy…

Everyone: *blank stare*

Mel: OkaY…OHHHH!!! MAYBE ONE OF THE DOGS IN THE MARKET PLACE WILL KNOW!!!!!!!

Adam: Or maybe the wall!!!!

Mel: And the trees!!! O_O

Raven: You guys are stupid…Maybe that's why you like each other ;)

Mel: WERE NOT STUPID!!! WERE FREAKS!! POWER TO THE FREAKS!!!! *hugs Adam*

Adam: ^__^

*Right then, Link and Navi run right into them*

Everyone: @_@;

Link: WOOPS! Sorry!

Mel: *gets up* *gasp* I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!! *runs around in a circle*

Link: ummm, yay?

James: OMG! I thought you were make believe! O_O

Link: What are you- WHO IS SHE??? O_O

Raven: O_O Your even more hotter in person…

Mel: *smacks Raven* THAT'S RAVEN!!! Good old' Raven!!! 

Link: well, how do you know us?

Adam: We saw you on a ga- *mouth gets covered up*

Mel: *covers Adam's mouth with her hand* YEAH! WE SAW HIM ON A POSTER!! WINK! WINK!!

Everyone:…

Adam: OH!! YEAH! Yeah! We did see you…on a poster…

Link: I'm on a poster??? O_O

James: Yeah! It's right there! *points to a poster on the wall*

Link: *observing poster* Hmmm, that doesn't look like me…

Mel: THAT'S BECAUSE THE CAMERA ADDS TEN POUNDS!!!! 

Adam: And causes you to have no hair…and new clothes…and new facial appearances…

Link: OHH!! Yeah, now I see it! It looks just like me!

*Everyone else takes a look at the poster, which is a picture of Homer Simpson*

Sara: Wow! You look like a pig!

Link: I do?

Raven: O_O No, you don't! You look just fine…

Link: *slowly walking away from Raven* Is she okay?

Mel: Huh? Oh yeah, she's TERR-IFIC!!

Adam: Yeah, she's one of those bushy tail big eyed people…or whatever they say.

Mel: Raven has a tail??? O_O I want one…

Raven: I DON'T HAVE A TAIL!!!!

James: Yeah, then what do you call that??? *points to her behind*

Raven: Huh? *looks behind her* THERES NOTHING THERE YOU DORK!!

James: HA HA! Made you look! :P

Sara: So, like, what are we gonna do?

Link: Do what?

Mel: OHH!! Heres a plan!! Lets help Link!!!

Link: Help Link do what???...I mean Me do what??

Adam: You mean…you don't know??? O_O

Link: Obviously noooo…

Mel: YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!?!

James: He's…clueless?

Mel: NOOO!! We get to meet the princess!!! ^__^

Everyone: yay!?

*So, just because I'm lazy, I'm just gonna put this short cut. Everyone is forced my Mel to see the princess. They are now in front of the gates*

Mel: HIYE MR. GAURDMAN!!!

Guard: hi…

Link: Can we pass through?

Sara: PLEASE????

Guard: Wellll, I don't know…

Raven: WHAT?! YOU HATE US?????

Adam: Well, what would you do if we said that if we didn't see the princess all of Hyrule will be destroyed?

Guard: Ummmmmm…You have a point…Ah, what the heck. But it's gonna cost you.

Mel: Cost us what? Cheezits? I like Cheezits. I WOULDN'T GIVE YOU MY CHEEZITS EVEN IF YOU WERE-

Guard: No, rupees.

Mel: ohhhh…

Everyone: *stares at Link*

Link: What? NOO!!! NOT MY ALLOWENCE!!!

Everyone: ^__^ Please?????

Link: NOOO!! NOT THE PUPPY FACE!!! THE EYES!!!! AND THE LIP!! AND THE okay, FINE! *pays*

Guard: *does the funny pound the pole on the ground and the gate moves trick*

Mel: WEEEEEEEEE!!! *runs in and out, in and out*

James: How does he do that???? O_O

Sara: Maybe he's a magician!!! O_O 

Guard: Yep. I'm a half time magician!!! *pulls a rabbit outta his hat…I think he has a hat*

Everyone: *in awe* O_O

Mel: OHHH!!! I WANT A BUNNY RABBIT!!!!

Link: NOOOOOO!!!!

Adam: Well, maybe we'll get an animal in the FUTURE???? ;)

Mel: OH!! LIKE A KITTY CAT?????

Adam: Ummmmmm, no. Maybe like something else.

Mel: Oh….I want a kitty cat.

Raven: COME ON!!!!

James: Yeah, are we gonna go or what?????

Everyone: *Walks through the gate to see the princess*

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_______________________________)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

GUESS WHAT STRANGERS?!?!?! THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!! ^____^ More coming soon. Hopefully. Well, as you wait, you can have a pretzel!!! ^__^ And review!!! And I don't care you don't like the story, I like it so I'm gonna write more till a lil blinkie noise pops outta my head. Please R&R!!!!!! THANKYOUS!!!!!


	2. Does this mean we save Hyrule? Right? RI...

Disclaimer: ROAR!!!! Do I have to write this EVERYTIME????? I don't own Zelda -_- BLAH :P

HAHA! If you don't remember what happened, then go review the 1st chapter class. THEN YOU NEED TO DO MATH PROBLEMS!!! MWAHAHAHA!

To Shino: No, everyone is not a guy. Mel (Which is me), Raven, and Sara are all girls. James and Adam are guys. Yep. Another thing, I was ABOUT to put swearing in it cause in real life, Raven swears, a lot. But then I was like "THINK OF THE CHILDREN!!" So I didn't.

Chapter 2: So, does this mean we save Hyrule? Right? RIGHT????

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((______________________________________)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mel: *runs in* WHOO!!

James: Dang Mel, you sound like Katy.

Mel: I DO NOT!! KATY HAS A WEIRD VOICE!!! Not like mine *sticks tongue out*

Link: Why are you so happy?

Mel: WE GET TO SEE THE PRINCESS!! ^__^

Raven: So what? She's a princess. 

Mel: Yeah, you're right. OH! MAYBE SHE"LL HAVE TOAST!!!

Adam: OR PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY!!!

James: What? Your hungry?

Mel: No. WHY?????

James: never mind…

Adam: Maybe she'll a DVD player!!!

Everyone: A DVD PLAYER??? O_O

Link: What's a DVD player?

Mel: WHAT?? ONLY THE MOST BEST THING IN THE WORLD!!! I wanna watch Ghost Ship…

Link: Oh.

Raven: Or we gonna go or wait for Christmas?

Mel: I WANNA WAIT FOR CHRISTMAS!!! O_O

Adam: Yeah, to get all those neat presents!!! O_O

Raven: Well, tuff, we're going…NOW!!!

*So, to make this short, we all get past the guards, and up the wall.*

Mel: OH! PRETTY ROCK!! O_O

Adam: Maybe it can talk! 

Rock: Yeah, Maybe I can!

Everyone: *gasp*

Rock: OH! WOOPS! Ummmmmm, ROCK!

Everyone:…

Rock: ROCK!! *whispers* just go and pretend nothing happened*

Mel: Oh, okay. *winks*

Everyone: *walks away and jumps down into the river*

Mel: YAY!! A SWIMMING POOL!!! ^__^ 

Raven: I WASN'T PLANNING ON GETTING WET!!!

James: Oh come on, a lot more things are gonna get done to you then getting wet.

Adam: Yeah, like, catching on fire…turning into a Popsicle.

Mel: OMG!! NAVI'S QUIET!!!

Everyone: *awe* O_O (a/n: WOW!! LOK AT THAT!!!! Maybe I wanted her to be quiet. Or maybe I didn't develop her personality yet. Or maybe I just FORGOT her. Yeah, I did 

forget her -_-; woops)

Navi: Well, so I was!!

Mel: OHH!!! NEAT-O!! A fairy glow O_O

Navi: Uh huh…

*Everyone goes all the way to the side castle door, you know, where Talon is sleeping and all those milk cartons are.*

Mel: WOOPS!!!

Link: What you mean "woops?"

Adam: Ummmmmm, how would you feel if we told you that we forgot to do something?

Link: Like an idiot.

Mel: Well, start feeling like an idiot, cause we forgot something.

Link: Oh, dang *feels like an idiot*

James: Wow Link, you look like an idiot.

Link: *looks even more like an idiot*

Navi: WOW! You think like an idiot too!! O_O

*Malon runs in*

Malon: YOU IDIOTS!!!!!

Everyone: O_O

Malon: YOU FORGOT THE CHICKEN!!! *throws the chicken at them and runs off*

James: Dang that was ironic.

Navi: I knew we forgot something! I just knew it! You should have been more responsible, like me! *sticks tounge out*

Mel: Well, now that's covered. WE GOT A CHICKEN!!! WE GOT A CHICKEN!!! *dances while waving it in the air*

*Chicken crows and wakes up Talon*

Talon: WHA????? *looks at Mel and her dance* OH FOR THE LOVE OF CHOCOLATE PIE!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING????? MY EYES!!! THEY BURN!!!

Mel: HEY!!!! I'm not ugly!!!!

Adam: Yeah, Mel's a beautiful person *nods*

Talon: I didn't say that. Your pretty. Just, for the love of God, STOP IT!!!

Mel: *stops dancing* OKAY!!!! *walks over to Adam* YOUR SO CUTE!! ^__^ *hugs him and kisses him*

Adam: ^__^ Yay!

Raven: Anyways, do you know what you forgot?

Talon: …noooooooo…

James: That's so sad. 

Sara: What kind of a person will forget their own daughter????

Talon: OMG!!! MALON!!! *does that weird running away thing…he looks weird :P*

Adam: Wow, he runs like…LIKE A PENGUIN!!! O_O

Mel: FUNNY YOU SHOULD MENTION THAT!!!!! I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING!!!!

Adam: Wow, we should send him to like…The tap dancing penguins!!! Or something like that!!

Raven: are we gonna go???

Sara: I wanna get this OVER with!!!

Mel: Why are you always the one to make us go????

Raven: CAUSE I DON'T WANNA MISS BUFFY!!! *cries*

Everyone: o___O;;

Raven: I mean, the Sock-puppet show!

Everyone: Ohhhh! Okay!!

*Link, desperately, moves the milk crates to the steps, so we can jump to the little hole*

Mel: COME ON LINK!!!! YOU CAN DO IT!!!

Link: I'm going…I THINK IT"S MOVING!!!

Adam: Omg, I think a centimeter O_O

Everyone: WHOOOOOOOO!!! *party poppers go off*

*After a looooooooooooong time of Link moving the crates to the one spot, which took hours, we all finally went into the hole.*

Mel: It's a hole ^__^

Adam: Yeah. ^__^

Mel: It's pretty ^__^

Raven: Whatever your on, give it to me!

Mel: NO!

Raven: GIMMIE!!

Mel: Okay, fine. You won *While in slow motion, she puts her hand in her pocket, and pulls out…*

Raven: A QUARTER?!?!

Mel: YEAH!!! Isn't it shiny?!?!

Adam: NOW WE CAN BUY THAT BOAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED!!!

Mel: Yep ^__^ *looks at her quarter proudly and puts it back in her pocket*

Raven: Okay…that was an awkward situation…

Mel: why?

Raven: Because…never mind -_-

Mel: OMG!! YOU THOUGHT I HAD…*shifty eyes*…STUFF?!?!

Raven: Wellll…

Mel: SHAME ON YOU!!!!

Raven: *looks ashamed*

Mel: You should have known that if I had a cookie I would have shared it with everybody ^__^

Everyone: *anime fall*

Mel: WOW!! O_O doesn't that hurt???

Adam: Well, if you fall the wrong way!

James: It hurt for me!

Adam: That's because you fell wrong! ^__^

*Okay, so I don't have to look up on some walk through which guard goes first in the obstacle, I'll just do this! They all went by the guards and is about to see Zelda*

Zelda: Oh! *turns around dramatically*

Mel: *making sound effects* ch ch ch ch ch ch. Ch ch chhh ch ch.

Zelda: Oh, how did you get past the guards?

Adam: OKAY CUT! I'm Adam, this is Mel *Mel's hand shoots in the air*, that's Sara *Save smiles* that's Raven *Raven waves* and that's James *James also waves* and to get this 

all sorted out, yes, Link is the boy in your dreams, and he does have the green shiny emerald.

Zelda: Oh. Well then let me tell you the story. It all began…

Mel: *thinking* Jeesh, will she stop talking? She's like a thing…that wont shut up! She just goes on and on and on and…Hey, what was I thinking? Hee hee. Shiny quarter :P I wonder 

what will happen if it gets thrown offa Death Mountain. Man, do I like pie. Especially pies, with chocolate in them. Omg, I wonder how Adam can take all this blabbering. He must be like a super person or something…

Adam: *thinking* Will she ever shut up? I heard this story ten billion times before! I wonder if she knows Bigfoot. Then that'll be a story to tell. Omg, she probably has him in a cage, 

with no water or food *out loud* WE'LL SAVE YOU BIGFOOT!!!

Everyone:…

Mel: THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!! FIGHT THE POWER!! HUMAN CHAIN!!! *just stands there*

Adam: *joins hands with Mel* FREE BIGFOOT!!!

Mel: Let's sing a song! ^__^

Everyone: O_O;;

Raven: Okay…so, all we have to do is collect the shiny stones from Death Mountain and from the Zora's? 

Mel: OB-VI-OUS-LY!! Where were you when I was playing the game????? Didn't you watch???

Link: What game?

Everyone: O.O

Mel: *gasp* *covers mouth*

Raven: *thinking quickly* YEAH! I WAS IN THE OTHER ROOM WHEN YOU WERE PLAYING CHECKERS WITH ADAM!!! *wink**wink*

Mel:…Have you gone- OH!! YEAH!!! NOW I REMEMBER!! WHEN I WAS PLAYING THE GAME, WHICH WAS CHECKERS, YOU WERE IN THE OTHER ROOM!! 

YOU POSSIBLY COULDN'T HAVE BEEN THERE WATCHING ME!! HEH HEH!! *wink**wink*

Raven: *slaps forehead* -_-;

Link: OHH! Now I see!

Adam: See what? Tap dancing penguins? WHERE???

Link: no…I see your point.

Adam: Oh.

Raven: Guess what Mel?

Mel: *looks up from eating a cookie**hides the cookie behind her* What? I don't have a cookie. Nope….If I did then it wouldn't taste good.

Sara: *gasp* Where did you get that cookie?

Mel:…*looks around* Ummmmmm, from the sky?

Raven: …anyways. We get to play with bombs soon ^__^

Mel: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

*Everyone runs off, but was stopped by impa*

Impa: I am Impa, Zelda body guard and nanny. She told me about the dream, and about you. If you're going to go on a journey, then I think this will come in handy. I sang this to Zelda 

for her to go to sleep every night.

Sara: *rolls eyes* Here we go…

*Both of them play Zelda's Lullaby*

Info box: You have learned Zelda's Lullaby.

Zelda: HEY! How does it appear??? O_O

Everyone: I dunno.

Impa: You can't pass the guards by yourself.

Mel: OH YEAH?! WE DID IT ONCE! WE CAN DO IT AGAIN!! ARE YOU WITH ME?!?!

*silence* *A cough is heard*

Impa: Anyways, I'll help you get out. 

*There suddenly outside of the market where they all started out from*

Impa: Theres Death Mountain *points* Theres also a nice village there. The people are nice there. Good-bye. *Throws a duku nut and she disappears in a flash*

Mel: I WANNA DO THAT!!!! O_O

Raven: But bombing things are better!!! ^__^

Mel: ^__^ yeah

*They all run towards Death Mountain, instead of James. He had to sneeze, THEN started running*

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_____________________________))))))))))))))))))))))))))

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?!?! ^__^ I can't believe I finished this in one day O_O amazing. Maybe the next chapter will be longer. 

Yeah, I think it will be. BTW, If you have an idea you want me to use in my fic then you can ^__^ And of course credit will be given to you if I decide to use it. All this school and friends -_-, hard to keep up with and I'm probably developing authors block, probably wont get it till after a couple of chappys, but when I do, then those ideas will come in handy. PLEASE R&R!! ^__^


	3. Who wouldn't have know bombs can burn th...

Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own Zelda. Yada yada.

Authors note: Please excuse this one -_- I'm REALLY upset so if it's just BLAH and stuff, then write so on a review and I'll rewrite this in a next chapter. But, who knows? Maybe it will be good. But maybe it wont o.O

Chapter 3: Who wouldn't have known a bomb can burn that big?

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_________________________________________))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mel: *runs into the guard in front of Kakariko Village* OH HEY MR. GUARD PERSON!! WANT A COOKIE?!?!

Adam: *pulls Mel off of the guard* Dang, be careful, luv. ^__^

Mel: OKAY! ^__^ WEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *runs around in a circle, arms out stretched like an airplane* o.O

Raven: MEL! STOP! YOUR EMBARASSING ME!!!!

Link: Is she always like this?

Adam: When she's sleeping she's quiet…I think.

Sara: Nope. Not even quiet in her sleep -_-;

James: Wow O.O 

Boss (a/n: You know, the person in the blue jacket who's the boss of all the ppl running around?): WILL YOU TELL THAT GIRL TO SHUT UP?!?!

Raven: *trips Mel* There. She's quiet!

Boss: Thank you *walks away*

Mel: What was that for?! YOU- ummm…MIMP!!!

Adam: What's a mimp?

Mel: She's a mimp *points to Raven*

Raven: I'm not a mimp!

Mel: Yes you are!

Raven: No I'm not!

Mel: Yes!

Raven: No!

Mel: Yes!

Raven: No!

Mel: Yes!

Raven: No!

Mel: Yes!

Raven: No!

Mel: Yes!

Raven: No!

Mel: Yes!

Raven: No!

Mel: Yes!

Raven: No!

Mel: YES! WAIT!! Where did they go?

*Raven and Mel look up to find, that everyone else already went up*

Mel: HEY!!!! *runs to catch up*

Raven: *gasp* THAT'S NOT FAIR!! *also runs*

*At the entrance to Death Mountain*

Adam: Soooo…Can we pass?

Guard: NO! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?! HUH?! WHO?!?!

Everyone: o.O

Link: hmmmmmm…I wonder what will help

Guard: NUTTIN!! NUTTIN I SAY!!

Everyone: o.O

*Mel and Raven catch up*

Raven: We can't get through???

Adam: Nope. 

Mel: I KNOW!! *reaches into Link's pocket*

Link: HEY!!!!! 

Mel: *pulls out a card from Zelda* THIS WILL DO!!! *Gives it to the guard*

Guard: OH FOOK!! YOU GET TO GO!!! AND-BWAHAHAHA!! YOU?!?! YOUR GONNA SAVE HYRULE?!?! OKAY! FINE!! I'LL "play" ALONG WITH THIS LITTLE GAME! *Opens up the gate* BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Mel: Dang, what's up with him?

Adam: He has a laughing problem.

Mel: Maybe there's laughing gas loose!! O.O

SFX: DUN DUN DUN!!!

*Everyone turns around to see, that there is a laughing gas holder thing spitting out laughing gas*

Mel: well, that's solves it!

*everyone runs up to Death Mountain. HEY! We didn't get laughing gas :D*

*At Death Mountain*

Mel: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *smacks into a boulder* @_@

Adam: OMG! Mel, are you okay????? *picks her up*

Mel: @_@ Hello giant worm

Adam: I don't think she's okay, lets set her in the Goron place.

Mel: *jumps outta Adam's arms* I'M OKAY!! SEE!! *does a dance*

Adam: SHE'S OKAY!!! ^__^ *hugs*

Mel: awwww ^__^  I missed you too ^__^ *hugs back and kisses him*

Adam: ^__^

Mel: Just don't take me to the rock people O.O evilness…

Adam: Whatever you say *probably doesn't want to go there either* O.O

Raven: Then, how are we gonna get the bracelet?

Link: WHAT BRACELET?! O.O

Mel: The one for you…It's a pretty bracelet ^__^

Link: NOOOO!!!

Mel: YESSS!!!!

Link: No! *cries*

Mel: Wow! O.O your freaky….

*After looooong hours of rolling Link to the Goron place thingy, he finally calmed down…kinda*

Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT GOING AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE FREAKY!!!! THEY'RE EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVILLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mel: Well, you can't blame him…

James: The poor kid…he'll have nightmares for life.

Sara: Forget about nightmares! He'll have scars for life!!

Adam: I think he's okay!! He's rolling by himself now! ^__^

*Everyone looks down to see that he is rolling and rolling…right down the stairs*

Everyone: OMG!!!! O.O *runs after Link*

*Downstairs in the Goron place*

Sara: at least he made it down safely ^_^;

Mel: He did? Then who was that person who fell down three stories? O__o

Adam: ummmmm, you don't wanna know…

Mel: WHO?! AL GORE?!?! AHHHH!! THE HORROR!! O.O

James: It was...your quarter.

Mel: WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Raven: Jeesh, it was just a quarter.

Mel: yeah, you're right. *Walks through the door proud*

Everyone: o__O okay…*walks through*

Mel: Wow! O.o He's like a statue!

Adam: *pokes*

Darunia: *grunts*

Mel: *jumps*AHHHHH! O.O

Darunia: What are you doing here?

Link: Ummmm, can we have the Goron Ruby?

Darunia: No.

Link: *whispers* how do we get it?

Mel: *gasp* DID YOU GET SARIA'S SONG??? O.o

Link: No.

Everyone: *gasp* O.O

Mel: WE DID ALL THAT FOR NOTHING?!?! *cries*

Link: oh wait, yes I do.

Everyone: *blink**blink*

Mel:…how? O.o

Link: Before I left.

Everyone:…oh.

Adam: Don't scare us like that again! O.O

Link: Nah, it's funny.

Mel: Well, play the song slowpoker!!

Link: *plays the song*

Darunia: That song…*dances* What a hot beat ^__^ YEAH!!!

Everyone: O.O *backs away*

Darunia: *stops dancing* So you want it, eh? Well your not going too. The only way that will happen is if you prove yourself a man *looks proud*

Everyone: o__O;;

Link: ummmm…

Darunia: to do that, open up Dodongo's cavern and beat the evil that is inside it. An evil man, by the name of Ganondorf, wanted that ruby so bad he closed up the one place where we have our food supply. You do that and I will give you the ruby. Here, take this. It might help you on your journey *Gives him the Goron bracelet*

Link: *puts it on*…I feel…nothing

Mel: Good! ^__^ We can go on then! ^__^

James: Now we have to go all the way back -_-

Mel: No we don't! ^__^

Sara: *gets the point* Uh oh…

*Everyone is now in front of the rock*

Mel: *falls* WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ^__^*lands*

Everyone: o.O

Adam: I can't believe you made us jump off the cliff o.o

Raven: How did she get us to do it anyway????

Adam: ah, she's convincing.

Mel: YAY! ^__^ Now Link has to climb back up and blow up the rock ^__^

Link: WHAT??????? WHY DID YOU MADE ME JUMP OFF FOR THEN?!?! O.O

Mel: Because It's funny.

Link: -_-; *goes back up*

Mel: Sits down* Du du du du du ^__^

Adam: *sits next to Mel* ^__^

Mel: YAY! *hugs Adam*

Adam: ^__^;

Raven: o.O

*All of a sudden the rock blows up*

Everyone: WHOO!!!! 

Link: *falls* OWWWWWWWWWW!!! :(

Mel: COME ON!!! We're gonna get weapons soon ^__^

Adam: REALLY???

Mel: Well, we can't play the game without weapons…

Adam: YAY! ^_^

Mel: ^__^ We're gonna get swords!

*Everyone runs inside*

Everyone: *inside Dodongo's cavern* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *stops*

Link: so, what do we do???

Mel: Figure it out!!!!

Link: But you know!!!

Everyone: *whistles*

Link: Your helpful -_-

*2 hours later*

Link: UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…..

Mel: OH SHUT UP!!!!!!

Adam: *wakes up* Huh? Oh, we haven't gone yet.

Mel: He wont figure it out! O.O

Adam:…Dang o.o your slow, Link.

Link: I am not! Oh wait, do we use these…

Everyone: *gasp*

Link:…rocks?

Everyone: *anime fall*

Links: …bombs????  
Everyone: YAY!!! ^__^ *party poppers go off*

Link: How did you get those??? O.O

Mel: Get what????

Link: Party poppers.

Sara: Ummmmm, from the sky?

Link:…That's…So cool ^__^

Everyone: ^__^

Link: So, I blow it up?

Mel: I thought you pointed that out o.o

Link: Oh yeah. *blows it up*

*Theres that dramatic look over Dodongo's Cavern*

Mel: I hate that! o.O

Adam: Me too. It makes you dizzy.

Raven: o.O

*Everyone runs in*

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_________________________)))))))))))))))))))))

Ha ha ^_^; sorry for the short chapter ^_^; I just don't want to go into the Dodongo's Cavern till the 4th chapter -_-; and I need to find out how I'll do it. Sorry for the long wait. I had school work, then I was sick o.O Well, Yeah, I know this one isn't the best chapter, but I'm kinda sad now :( The next chapter will be good! I promise!!!! Oh! And thank-you for all the nice reviews ^__^ If I didn't have this many, then I'll probably would have stopped ^_^; Expect more from me in the future!


End file.
